House Koriate
'''House Koriate '''is one of the Major Noble Houses of the Imperium. They are ruled by the Patriarch of the Akatas Family, who takes the title of the Duke. Origins of the Koriate House "Origins of the House had faded away into history. Perhaps the story of it is hidden away in the deepest library of the Holy Church, but as far as anyone can tell,they had been a noble house forever. The House grooms their families to become great orators and studiors. They are mostly pious and send their sons and daughters to the Church. They, however, send their daughters and sons to either blossoms of Mercy or Ekstatonic Order. The internal structure of the house is rather strange as the Head family, the Akatas, while holding only one of the sceptres, hold the most power of the area. They command utmost respect from the populace, and even many of the noble families put aside their differences when near them. The Akatas do, however, try many things to please the nobles and the freemen under his rule and generally keep them under power. Many subterfuge by the Akatas family is rumored to exist, and it is unknown whether the nobles are bound to Akatas by fear, or by respect. Probably both." Geography of the House Koriate The Koriate House have the base of their power in the planet of Inceillia, where the burgeoning city of Cappriciada is located. Recently, Ludenard Akatas initiated many policies of reforms in order to industrialize the cities and also to increase the efficiency of the farms. This, however, led to the uprooting of many nobles and serfs, and also led to Cappricidia becoming one of the most populous of all cities in the Imperium where much industry ocurred. Other than Inceillia, the Koriates maintain a weak presence in the planets of Arrakis and Assimov. Known Rulers of the House Akatas Ludenard Akatas Dante Labis - Killed on November 4th, 2306, in combat via camp assault on Incellia, that was lead Scarlet Hand nobles. Ubertino Mercator Families of House Koriate Akatas Family: The Founding Family of the Koriate House. They have, in the past, rose to this level of prominence through mix of diplomacy and guile, and maintained their power by becoming loved by their serfs and cowering other nobles under them. Now, there are only two surviving members of the family: Ludenard Akatas and Leon Akatas, Ludenard's adopted son. Labis Family: One of the founding families of the Koriate House. They always held friendly and warm relations with the Akatas House, which was why Labis family is where Akatas Family's most trusted advisors come from. Traditionally, members of the Labis family are brutally honest and are not afraid to discuss their point of views with their superiors, although this does not mean that they are incapable of conducting subterfuge. Dante Labis and Limia Labis, Dante Labis's granddaughter, are two most prominent members of the family. Mercator Family: A family whose origins can be traced back to the ages of the Republic to a large pharmaceutical company, in which the first Akatas was one of the major stockholders. Its patriarch, Ubertinor, is also incidentally the oldest of all three living patriarchs of the Koriate House, and have come to an understanding that the best way to survive in the often violent family antics of the Koriate House is to stay out of sight and surrounded by food tasters and bodyguards. Because of their history and because of the fact that this family is the one who owns the Cappricidian Spaceport, they have many contacts within the Guild. Ubertinor Mercator is the most prominent member of the family. Delanor Family: A minor family most powerful in the city of Wei. The most interesting part about them comes from the fact that they are the Lamia, snake people. Of course, they don't actually act like snake people out loud. Most members of the family stick inside their own mansions and never come out, acting mostly through intermediaries. This had earned them the nickname "Bluebloods" by other minor nobles and serfs alike, which is, in a way, painfully accurate. They have recently been given charge of the new magical research facility within their own city. Farith Family: A minor family most powerful in Arrakis, and governs the land which was given to the Koriate House by the late Emperor Vladimir for its service in aiding his bid for the Throne. They dream of expanding their fiefs further, although it has been difficult without direct support from the Triumverate. Ashford Family: This family is most powerful in Assimov, and was once fascinated by biotechnology and genetic manipulation. Unfortunately, the scrutiny of the Church fell upon them and most members of the family ended of being excommunicated and then quickly executed. Now, they are mere shadows of their former self. Mentat Family: Also known as the scientist family. People born to this family are trained from near birth to be... a "human computer" of a sort. Members of this family are extremely calculating and unempathethic, and is trusted to give an objective viewpoint in almost any circumstance. Although the training program is not refined as of current era, they have been continuously pushing the Akatas family for help.